The current project involves two applications (a supplement and a competitive renewal). The purpose of the supplement is to increase the phase out budget during years 08 and 09 to continued follow-up which will go through two months of year. Previously, the applicants have assessed brain structure via MRI (one year); brain function via neurologic examination, and EEG (preoperatively, one-week postoperatively, and at one and four years); and development (at one and four years). There are three overall aims to this project: 1) To compare the effects of the two intraoperative support methods with respect to developmental and neurologic status at age eight years. Developmental status will be measured by the Weschsler Individual Achievement Test (primary outcome) and by the presence of learning disabilities and performance in specific neuropsychologic domains (secondary outcomes). Neurologic status will be determined by neurological exam (primary outcome) and by specific types of dysfunction (e.g. motor problems); (2) To compare the academic and intellectual performance of the cohort at age eight years to population norms and to characterize specific patterns of relative strengths and weaknesses; and (3) To utilize the longitudinal data available on this cohort to identify correlates of the children's eight-year outcomes, as well as their developmental trajectories between ages one and eight.